


Always and Forever

by GirlzRealm



Series: Jonas and Eva [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlzRealm/pseuds/GirlzRealm
Summary: While Jonas watches Eva walk down the isle, he thinks of some memories that led them to say always and forever.----AKA I'm stil upset that Jonas and Eva broke up in the epilouge of the fourth Skam book and this is how I coped with it.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so im sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this from 4th into the beginning of 6th period at school.

Damn did she look beautiful. Jonas couldn’t believe that he and Eva were getting married. The dress hugged her figure perfectly and Eskild had done her hair and makeup beautifully. This girl was about to he wife for life and Jonas had no idea how he had scored such an amazing girl. He jumped a bit when he felt Isak pinch his arm and pretended to wipe drool off Jonas’ chin. Jonas flipped him off, his friends in the crowd laughing and his parents giving him disappointed looks from their seats in the front. Jonas turned back to Eva and remembered the day that they met. 

\------

_“Hey_ _Isak_ _, do you see that girl over there?” Jonas tapped his friend on the shoulder who was busy doing his homework._ _Isak_ _looked up and over at the girl with the long auburn hair, put his pencil down and walked over to her, talking to her for a minute before walking back towards his friend,_ _the girl on_ _Isak’s_ _tail._

_“Hi Jonas, I’m Eva._ _Isak_ _said that_ _you guys had an empty seat at your_ _table,_ _and you wouldn’t mind if I sat with you guys. I just moved here from_ _Bergen, so I don’t really know anyone yet.”_

_“Yeah, hi.”_

_“Anyways, we were talking about Fresh Prince while I was finishing some homework. Do you watch it?”_ _Isak_ _said picking his pencil up again and hitting his friend in the head with it for response or_ _lack therefore_ _of._

_\------_

That’s when the three became the, as their friends called them, the iconic trio they are today. They started hanging out in class and out of class ever since that day in year seven. They were friends for a while until they became a couple during the summer before year nine.

\------

_The two were out getting kebab,_ _Isak_ _having left a few minutes earlier to help his dad with his_ _momw_ _ho is losing it more and more by the day._

_“I feel really bad for_ _Isak_ _. First Julian breaks up with him and now his mom is having another episode. He doesn’t deserve all the bad things he goes through. He’s such a good kid.” Eva said when they sat down towards the middle of_ _Urraparken_ _._

_“What, do you have a crush on him or something?” Jonas asked, taking a bite of this kebab._

_“No, no, no, no and even if I did, it’s not like I stand a chance with him being gay. Why? Are you jealous?” Eva teased._

_“Me? Jealous? Very funny Eva.”_

_“I have my eye on someone else anyways. He’s such a good friend, has these ridiculous bushy eyebrows, a little sister who has good long hair to braid, and a weird_ _obsession_ _with FIFA.”_

_“It is not a weird obsession. We just play a lot because_ _it_ _distracts_ _Isak_ _from his parental issues. I like you too by the way. I had this plan to ask you out during one of our Fresh Prince marathons with nachos in the shape of a heart and an E in the middle, but this works too.”_

_“Sorry I ruined your grand plan. I’ll still take the nachos though.” The two laugh and just eat in a comfortable silence for a while._

_“Now we can be_ _Isak’s_ _new parents considering we are around him more than his own.” Eva said looking at Jonas._

_“You don’t think it will get weird? Ruin the “iconic trio”?” Jonas asked,_ _air quoting_ _“iconic trio”._

_“We’ll be fine.”_

_\------_

That was the best day of his life at the time. The trio was okay and more inseparable than ever, Jonas and Eva’s bond growing more and more. Then it all fell apart in year 11 when Isak had accidentally caused a series of events leading to them breaking up. 

\------

_“What the hell_ _Isak_ _?” Jonas yelled._

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_“No, don’t pull the confused puppy look. You know exactly what you did. Why would you make up a rumor in order to break Eva and I up? I bet when you were talking to Mahdi and Magnus you made sure_ _Vilde_ _could hear you_ _,_ _so she’d go and tell Eva.” Jonas felt a little bad for making his best friend look like he’s about to cry but he deserved it. Then Mahdi and Magnus walked towards the best friends, very confused as to why Jonas was yelling at_ _Isak_ _._

_“Bro,_ _what’s going on?” Mahdi asked when he reached them._

_“Not you too. You know exactly_ _what’s going on since_ _Vilde_ _said it was you_ _Isak_ _was talking to when spreading the rumor.”_

_“Oh, Jonas you have_ _this all wrong. Whatever you or Eva’s been told is totally untrue. We weren’t talking about you but some kid from Bakka who I tutored last_ _night,_ _and he just happened to have the same name as you. I swear I wasn’t trying to start anything. I love you and Eva and wouldn’t hurt your relationship intentionally.”_ _Isak_ _started to ramble and Jonas suddenly felt like a complete dick for yelling at_ _Isak_ _without asking him about it calmly first._

_Jonas tried to explain the situation to Eva later at her_ _house,_ _but she wouldn’t believe him no matter how hard he tried to get her to. Instead, she broke up with him, Jonas standing on the doorstep and looking through the window at Eva making tea, crying as she poured the boiling water into the mug._

_\------_

They had eventually figured it out though after long talks in the skatepark, Jonas and Eva getting back together a year later after rebuilding trust. Jonas thought about how they survived a long-distance relationship when he, Isak and Isaks then boyfriend Even, ended up going to college in Trondheim while Eva and a couple of her friends ended up in Stavanger. There were times where they wouldn’t be able to talk as much as they wanted to or got into a heated fight that Jonas though they would be breaking up, but the two never did. Instead, when they graduated, they ended up back in Oslo and rented a shared apartment with Isak and his husband Even. Those two were so sure about each other that they got married after Isaks second and Evens third year at college. Jonas watched as Eva reached the alter, taking her hand and the officiant started talking, thinking about how he proposed that night.

\------   
_Almost everyone had cleared from the venue, just leaving their small group of_ _close_ _friends left. This was the moment that had Jonas a nervous mess._

_“So_ _,_ _I know that we are celebrating Even and I getting_ _married_ _but my best friend has something he would like to share.”_ _Isak_ _handed Jonas the small box that was kept in Evens suit jacket because there was no way Jonas was trusting his unorganized mess of his best friend with an engagement ring so expensive._

_“Eva, I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. Ever since I saw you alone in that classroom year_ _seven,_ _I knew that you were special. I’m so grateful that_ _Isak_ _got up and asked you to come over and sit with us because I didn’t have the balls. Eva_ _Kviig_ _Mohn,” Jonas could see Noora coming around with the plate of heart shaped nachos from the corner of his_ _eye_ _, “will_ _you make almost the happiest man in the world and marry me?”_

_Eva was a crying mess as she answered yes, the room filling with cheers from their friends and Eva laughing when she saw the nachos after admiring the ring for a minute._

_\------_

“Do you, Jonas Noah Vasquez, take Eva Kviig Mohn to be your wife?” the officiant asked.

“I do.” Jonas smiled

“Do you, Eva Kviig Mohn, take Jonas Noah Vasquez to by your husband?”

“I do.” Eva smiled back.

The world disappeared as they kissed for the first time as a married couple, Jonas thinking back to what Eva told him last night.

\------

_“Jonas, I’m pregnant.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly loved writing out Jonas and Eva so I'm gonna make a second part about them being parents. So stay tuned and subscribe to this book so you'll know when I post the second half.


End file.
